mundo solitario
by britanymiller
Summary: britany aparenta ser una chica diferente por fuera, aparenta ser una chica confiada de si misma y con el autoestma en alto ,pero por dentro es diferente..es todo lo contrario, sufre de problemas de autoestima y problemas de alimenticios…¿podra alguien acarla de esta situación?
1. Chapter 1

Porque todo tiene que ser tan jodidamente difícil, dije suspirando mientras me enjuagaba la boca por tercera vez hoy quitándome el resto de desechos de mi estomago (vomito) que recién me había sacado hoy. mirándome al espejo no pude evitar gemir ante mi aspecto, yo simplemente me odiaba, mis padres, mis amigos, mis conocidos ,TODOS¡ decían que yo era hermosa, que mi aspecto no era tan malo a diferencia de algunas personas, pero no era lo que yo pensaba, incluso era todo lo contrario ,tendría que bajar una tonelada para siquiera verme decente, si alguien me conociera bien podría decir que yo era una chica insegura de sí misma, que ni autoestima estaba por los suelos…y si era verdad , muy en el fondo aunque lo quiera negar, yo era así aunque reflejara lo contrario con mis amigos y familia.  
>Mi vida por fuera parecía ser perfecta, tenía todo popularidad, fama, familia perfecta TODO ¡…. a pesar de que tenía todo eso me sentía más miserable y sola que nada.<p>

vida se va desmoronando por dentro poco a poco, está llena de secretos ,mentiras y engaños, cosas que yo misma cree, y porque …porque soy estúpida mi vida es patética se va habiendo cada vez más obscura y fría lo peor era que lo tendría que vivir en silencio.

**N/A: holaaa, bueno supongo que ese es el prologo, (nada bueno lo se)pero mejorara te lo prometo...soy nueva aqui y este es mi primer fanfic asi que les agradeceria a que revisaran pliiss ;) el primer capitulo lo subire muy pronto ya esta hecho es solo cuestion que lo suba...bien bye los amo chicos.**


	2. capitulo 2

El día era nublado, obscuro y con signos de lluvia en los Ángeles para mi estado de ánimo en el que estaba, el día encajaba a la perfección, odiaba las mañanas más que nada y lo peor de todo es que hoy había escuela.

Me había despertado esta mañana con el dulce y engordan te olor a panqueques hurgando por mi nariz, podía oír a mis hermanas reír y conversar de algo junto con la señorita Miller desde abajo, di un vistazo rápido al reloj y eran ya las 7:40am, di un suspiro exasperado sintiéndome molesta ahora, por que no simplemente despertarme más temprano pensé saltando de mi cama metiendo mis pies en mis sandalias, mientras me dirigía hacia abajo, una vez que me acerque al final de los escalones, rápidamente me tape los oídos al escuchar a la señorita Miller cantar a todo pulmón, teniendo los auriculares puesto mientras servía los wafles en los platos, di un vistazo rápido a mis hermanas Eleanor estaba sentada golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa y Jeannette solo dejaba escapar unas pequeñas risitas ante la escena, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante esto, casi todas las mañanas era lo mismo

''Buenos días'' murmure acercándome hacia ellas mientras me sentaba a lado de Jeannette, todas se volvieron a mi

''Buenos días querida' dijo la señorita Miller mientras colocaba un plato lleno de panqueques enfrente de mí y me acercaba el jarabe de miel.  
>Olía delicioso y mi estómago rugía por el hambre, pero no me podía permitir comer todo esto, estaba lleno de calorías y no me perdonaría si aumentara un kilo mas por comer esto...definitivamente No!, mire al plato con disgusto y decidí retirarme, ignorando las miradas extrañas que me daban mis hermanas<p>

''Que sucede querida, ni siquiera tocaste tu comida?'' Dijo la señorita Miller, mientras sus ojos se abrían con horror ''¿no estarás enferma o algo? Pregunto acercándose a mí, tocándome la frente, no pude evitar rodar los ojos

''No madre'' respondí molesta ahora'' y mejor me apresuro porque hay escuela'' dije corriendo escaleras arriba

Una vez que obtuve mi vestuario y mi maquillaje en mí, di un último vistazo al espejo y solté un suspiro ahogado, odiaba siempre mi aspecto, me veía gorda y mi rostro se tornaba hinchado yo simplemente no lo entendía e llevado semanas sin comer y limitándome solo a agua y algunas frutas para poder llegar a mi peso ideal...pero nada!

''Brittany, baja es hora de irnos !'' Grito Eleanor desde abajo

''Enseguida!'' Grite tomando mi bolso y mi teléfono celular.  
>Una vez que yo y mis hermanas nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases, divise a Alvin, Simón y Theodore acercarse hacia nosotras<p>

''Que hay chicas'' dijo alvin enviándoles una mirada coqueta seguida de un guiño a mis hermanas, ellas solo se quedaron hay rodando los ojos ante el comentario, la escena se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la escuela indicando la entrada a las clases

''Bien es mejor que nos vayamos'' comento Theodore, todos asentimos mientras decíamos adiós

Eleanor se dirigió a Matemáticas con alvin y theodore,  
>Y Jeanette tomo camino a la clase de Química, dejándonos solos a mí y a Simón<p>

''Bien nos vamos?'' Pregunto Simón levantando las cejas

''Si'' solo murmure mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él ya que nos tocaba en la misma clase Me senté en la clase de física que intenta jugar mucha atención a lo que decía el profesor, al intentar pasar por alto uno de mis mejores amigas Corny mientras seguía a balbucear acerca del baile de la escuela que se daría pronto, Ella no paraba de hablar de Devon su cita. Parece como si todo el mundo tiene todavía una fecha. Bueno todo el mundo menos yo. Los hombres suelen dar atención a mí, hasta ahora e tenido más de 6 invitaciones para ir al baile, pero todas las he negado.

''Brittany Estás escuchando una palabra de lo que digo?" Corny susurro empujando mi hombro.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté confundida.

Corny  
>puso los ojos. "Les pregunté si quería venir a comprar un vestido para el baile conmigo?" Ella repitió, y se volvió hacia mí y me miró expectante.<p>

Suspiré. "Ahora no Corny Realmente no tengo ganas de ir de compras. Yo ni siquiera sé si voy al baile." Murmuré al intentar responder a las dos últimas preguntas que había dejado en mi hoja de la física lo más rápido que pude.

"¡Vamos! Pleeeease? Realmente podría usar el crítico constructivo que viene de la perspectiva de otra chica." Ella se quejó.

Simplemente protagonizó a su sorprendido por su uso de las palabras. "Wow. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en realidad pagamos atención en la clase de la señora Miller ", le dije en referencia a nuestro profesor de Inglés.

Ella simplemente puso los ojos antes de continuar. "Así que va a venir conmigo? Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para volver y conseguir esos pantalones vaqueros que quería." Ella sonrió sabiendo que me tenía allí.

Gemí en voz alta antes de responder. "Bieeen! Supongo que iré, pero es mejor que sea rápido. ''Respondi Esto estaba lejos de la verdadera realidad. No es que yo odiaba ir de compras, en realidad lo amaba, es solo que no quería pasar horas de compras para vestidos de fiesta simplemente porque nunca pude encontrar uno que me queda de la manera que quería. Se podría pensar que estoy siendo quisquilloso y ridículo.  
>"Yayy!" Ella empezó a aplaudir, con sus manos juntas.<p>

La campana sonó y rápido comencé á agarrar mis cosas emocionante por salir del aula, Corny se arrastra detrás de mí.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido" Ella dijo emocionada.

Puse los ojos, volviéndose a mirarla para subir con un comentario sarcástico. En vez terminé chocando con alguien. Alcé la vista al ver que la persona que me encontré fue una de las personas mayores y guapos de la escuela: Austin. Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo avergonzado.

"Lo siento. Dios estoy tan estúpido! Debería haber visto hacia dónde iba" tartamudeé, causando a Corny se riera en mi vergüenza. te preocupes por eso Brittany ¿ ese es tu nombre cierto?. Fue en parte culpa mía" dijo dándome una sonrisa con hoyuelos, que sólo me hizo sonrojar más difícil. Antes de que pudiera responder sentí una mano que me empuja y me volví para ver a Kayla la jefa de animadoras ahora de pie donde estaba hace meros segundos. Ella me miró sacudiendo la cabeza en mi dirección y volviéndose hacia Austin, dándole una sonrisa dulce.

"Vamos Austin, no queremos llegar tarde A & P" Ella dijo agarrando su brazo y lo arrastró lejos de Corny y yo Austin dio la vuelta y me miró, caminando hacia atrás mientras Kayla todavía lo arrastró a su lado, el solo me envió una pequeña sonrisa

"Adiós Brittany'' Hizo un gesto, como Kayla se dio la vuelta y disparó puñales en mí antes de entrar dentro del aula.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Corny chilló emocionada

"¿Qué fue qué?" Le pregunté confundida "No pretendas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando! Esa cosa con Austin!"

"Nada de lo que me pasó con Austin, excepto el hecho de que he hecho completamente en ridículo delante de él.

''Pe-pero es Austin, uno de los chicos más calientes de la escuela' dijo casi ahogándose con el agua que recién había ingerido

"Lo que sea. Tengo que ir a clase", murmuré rápidamente agarrando mis cosas de mi armario y dirigiéndome a mi clase de Computación.  
>Entré en el salón de clases y me senté en mi computadora, haciendo la tarea. Era bastante fácil, así termine rápido con ella en 15 minutos. Al no tener otra cosa que hacer, me conecté a Tumblr y empecé bloguear imágenes.<p>

Mientras me desplazaba por mi tablero, vi una foto de una bella joven que llevaba un vestido negro muy lindo. El vestido era hermoso y la forma en el cuerpo de la chica la hacía ver en la perfección  
>Vi que se vería poco estrecho, en mí, sin embargo, el vestido llamaría la atención a cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba usualmente tratando de ocultar.<p>

Miré la etiqueta esperando leer algo como la "moda "pero en su lugar la etiqueta decía ´´thinspiration '. Curioso, hice clic en el perfil de esa persona y comenzó a buscar a través de ella. He encontrado un montón de fotos de chicas hermosas delgadas como la que vi antes. Sentí una ligera punzada de celos hacia ellos. Envidiaba a esas chicas. Envidiaba su apariencia perfecta y marcos flacas. Sonó la campana que marcó el final de la clase. Me he registrado en el equipo y se dirigió a almorzar.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Qué tal este?"Corny preguntó con entusiasmo, al salir de los vestuarios con un

largo, de color purpura , vestido de palabra de honor. "¡Sí! Ese es perfecto! Usted debe

Comprarlo ahora mismo!" Dije fingiendo mi entusiasmo. Corny simplemente puso los ojos en mí. "Brittany usted ha estado diciendo eso a cada vestido único que me he probado en lo que va del día… y debo admitir que me extraña eso de ti, quiero decir tu normalmente estuvieras corriendo de un lado para otro en la tienda buscando el vestido perfecto para ti….pero igual yo te agradecería muchísimo si realmente me ayudaras a encontrar un vestido lindo en lugar de limitarse a colgar vestidos al azar y decirme que los compre. "

"Pero hemos mirando vestidos por más de 3horas." Me quejé. "Deja de quejarte" Ella ordenó, agarrando un puñado de otros vestidos y se dirigía hacia el vestuario. "Sólo me voy a probar estos últimos vestidos y luego nos podemos ir."

"Bien. Voy a ir a buscar unos jeans, te veré en el patio de comidas en 30 minutos", le dije, ella simplemente me despidió con la mano y entró al probador una vez más salí de la tienda y empecé a hacer mi camino hacia una de mis tiendas favoritas en el mundo: Forever 21. Una vez que entré en la tienda me puse a hacer mi camino a donde se situaban los jeans ajustados, donde me esperaban. Escaneado cada artículo de la ropa de mis ojos se encontraron (no querer perder la oportunidad de una buena venta) vi mis pantalones vaqueros en uno de los bastidores. Comencé a mover de un tirón a través de ellos hasta que encontré uno en mi tamaño. Agarrando el único par de tamaño 3 izquierda, me dirigí hacia el camerino para tratar de probármelos. Una vez que mis pantalones cortos estaban fuera, me deslicé una pierna después de la otra en las piernas de los pantalones y los deslicé hacia arriba, sólo para que se detuvieran bajo mis caderas. Traté de tirar del dobladillo de ellos para ver si podía meterse en ellos, pero sin éxito. ¿Qué demonios? Yo sabía que había subido un par de kilos últimamente, pero esto era ridículo! Saque los vaqueros y Salí del vestuario.

Busqué en el estante una vez más para encontrar un tamaño de 4, pero no había ninguno. Después de preguntar al encargado de ventas, ella me dijo que el tamaño 3 fue la mayor parte disponible. Regresé a la cremallera y puse los pantalones vaqueros de nuevo. "Es una pena que no los compres" Oí una voz suave decir detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y mis ojos se encontraron con los de una chica alta y delgada con el pelo castaño y hermosos ojos verdes. Nada comparado con mi corta estatura y ojos azules apagados. "Aquellos habría mirado muy bien en ti", dijo con una sonrisa amable, sin embargo, me sentía como si sus ojos se estaban burlando de mí. "Umm, gracias", le contesté. La chica llevaba pantalones vaqueros, camisas, vestidos, tanto en sus brazos, pero ella puso la pila de ropa en el brazo izquierdo y extendió su mano derecha hacia mí a temblar. "Soy Ana" dijo sonriéndome "brittany" dije al llegar a estrecharle la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte brittany " buscó en un estante diferente de ropa y de la colocación de más vestidos en la gran pila de sus delgados brazos que llevaban. "Así que dime, ¿por qué no te pones los pantalones vaqueros?" ella dijo, tratando de entablar conversación conmigo. "Bueno, eh es que no encajan", dije lentamente sintiendo vergüenza. "Oh, eso es una vergüenza" Ella dijo,

Pero pude ver la sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios. Ella eligió dos vestidos diferentes de otro bastidor y las extendió delante de ella, observando con gran juicio, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Cuál te gusta más?" ella dijo, colocando ambos vestidos delante de mí. "Umm, el de la derecha." Ella los miró una vez más antes de sonreír "Buena elección" dijo colocando la otra prenda hacia atrás. "Demuestra que tienes un gran sentido de la moda, ¿te importaría ayudarme a escoger qué ropa llevar conmigo. Me gustaría poder comprar a todos, pero mi presupuesto no no es tan alto," dijo con una sonrisa amable. "Claro", le dije a ella en una voz amable. Empecé ayudando a elegir la ropa de la pila que llevaba. Los rechazados son lanzados en un rack sin cuidado. "Entonces," dijo tratando de hacer conversación "¿A qué escuela vas?"

"Yo voy a weast estmean" murmuré. "Oh, Dios mío, no puede ser!" ella exclamo emocionada. "Empiezo la escuela allí el lunes" "¿En serio?" Le pregunté Sorprendida. "Sí, voy a ser un junior allí. Estoy tan contento de encontrar a alguien que va a esa escuela, así, por lo menos ahora voy a conocer a alguien." Ana dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Para ser honesto, estaba aterrorizado de ser la chica nueva. Pensé que no encajaría, y yo sería todo por mí mismo", murmuró con tristeza. La estudié con el rabillo de mi ojo, no había manera de que ella no encajara dentro De hecho, incluso podría ser muy popular allí, simplemente porque ella era perfecta: agraciada, bella, esbelta, y deslumbrante. Sin embargo, yo sentía simpatía hacia ella.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que va a encajar sin ningún problema, y todavía me haga saber lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya que estamos va a estar en el mismo grado. " Le aseguré, haciendo una sonrisa aparece en su rostro una vez más. "Gracias Brittany . Eso significa mucho" Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder que sentí una vibración que viene de mi bolsillo. Metí la mano en ella y saqué mi teléfono, el desbloqueo de la pantalla, vi que tenía un texto de Corny.

Brittany ¿Dónde diablos estás? Estoy esperándote! "Mierda", murmuré en voz baja. "¿Qué?" Ana dijo que hasta el momento parecía confundida. "Se me olvidó que tenía que ir con una amiga en el patio de comidas" Le dije a Ana mientras se abría camino a la caja para pagar por la ropa que habíamos elegido. "Pero si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo. Ella también va a la misma escuela que nosotros, y usted podría tener algunas clases con ella también."

"Eso suena muy bien" Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Esperé a que ella pagara para sus cosas y luego las dos nos dirigimos a la zona de restauración, donde Corny me estaba esperando. Se veía molesta por tener que esperar tanto tiempo. Oh, bueno. "¿Dónde estabas? Estaba esperando por 15minutos" Ella dijo exasperado. A juzgar por su actitud, me imagino que no había encontrado un vestido para el baile todavía. Me aclaré la garganta y asentí con la cabeza hacia Ana, como una señal para Corny ser cortés.

"Lo siento Perdí la noción del tiempo. Por cierto, se trata de Ana. La conocí en Forever21, y ella va a ir a la escuela con nosotros." Le expliqué.

"Hola. Soy Corny.. Dijo enviándole una amplia sonrisa a Ana, sólo respondió con una sonrisa amable y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. "Muy bien, así está usted listo?" Le pregunté Corny. "¡Espera!" Ella dijo. "Antes de irnos, me dejas comprar uno de esos pretzels gigantes."

"Está bien. Tráeme uno también." , Le dije. "¿Quieres uno también Ana?" Corny le preguntó cortésmente. "No", dijo Ana con una sonrisa, y un poco de incredulidad en su voz. "Lo siento, pero me gusta ver mi figura" Ella rió disimuladamente. Corny sólo actuó en ella, sorprendida por su respuesta grosera, antes de caminar hacia el patio de comidas murmurando en voz baja. "Ana, usted no tiene que mirar a calcular, su figura perfecta ", le dije tratando de hacerle entrar en ella. "Gracias eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero terminar la grasa, ya sabes, no ser capaz de encajar en los pantalones vaqueros que quiero" Ella sonrió antes guiñándome un ojo, y mirando a su teléfono. Sentí mi mandíbula caer, sorprendida por su comportamiento grosero, de repente. Justo entonces Corny regresó con dos galletas en lama no. "Todo bien, ahora podemos ir." Ella dijo, mordiendo su pretzel y llegar a darme la mía, sin embargo yo simplemente

Negué con la cabeza, negándose ella. "No, gracias. Resulta que yo no tengo mucha hambre." Murmuré lanzando el pretzel en

Un cerca de un cubo de basura y caminar hacia la salida, dejando a Corny y Ana por detrás de mí.


End file.
